


Grieving Beat

by Gravytrane



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrane/pseuds/Gravytrane





	Grieving Beat

“You claim to know the sound of a grieving heart as if it’s beat is any different,” his voice crawled.

“Perhaps the separation from your own heart has truly allowed you to forget it’s dreadful sound. She did leave you with a grieving heart after all, didn’t she?” Jack questioned him with unusual grace and usual ulterior motive. “I haven’t seen the heart myself, I wouldn’t know,” he quietly added.

Davy snapped around with a questioning glare. “What would you know of it?” He twitched momentarily and brought the rest of his body around to face Jack. 

“Well,” Jack began, Davy making his way toward him, “you hear things.” Jack took a step backward, followed by another until he came to a hard stop, a continued desire to back away still festering but to no avail. He’d rather fall through the wall into the sea than to watch Davy Jones slowly approach his body, but this idea quickly lost its luster. Davy Jones and the sea – a perfect pairing. 

Davy continued his advance until a small gap is all that kept them apart. “And who can say what is truth?” He took another step forward, a mere inch separating them. “Who can say what is truth but me?” 

Jack pressed his head as tightly to the wall as he could manage. The cold, the dread of Davy Jones mere being pushing him away. 

"She could.”


End file.
